


tastes like sweet tears

by franch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Comfort, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Panic Attacks, Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Sounding, Supportive Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Torture, Trauma, Urethral Play, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franch/pseuds/franch
Summary: Keith is used to being alone. He's used to getting weird stares and dirty whispers. So when he started being bullied, he didn't bat an eye and took the punishments as they came. Little did he know, Lance had his eyes on him, but he wasn't the only one.Warning! This topic is VERY dark! Do not read if any of the tags make you uncomfortable, and make sure to read the notes at the beginning for warnings!
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Original Male Character(s), Keith (Voltron)/Other(s), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. well if it isn't little kogane

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS!!  
> There are non-con elements and it is referenced later on in the story as well. Keith is also referred to with derogatory language and feminized a couple times. If you are triggered by these things, skip the this chapter and perhaps upcoming ones! There will be a summary at the end of both so you understand what happened :)). Stay safe everyone and remember consent is important.  
> Both Keith and Lance are 18 in this! Brutus is 20 as he entered school late and was held back a grade, but the rest of the bullies are 18 as well.

Keith had always been alone. Even before his father died, he tended to push away those who cared for him. When Shiro came into his life as a mentor and a friend, he tried to push him away as well. But unlike everyone else, Shiro pushed back. Shiro never gave up on him. Shiro never left him.

Until he did.

***

Keith woke up groggy. Another day, one step in front of the other, one task after the last. As he dressed and prepared for school, a splinter of pain started to develop right behind his eyes. He was used to these constant headaches that started right when he woke up and faded as he fell asleep. They were a constant reminder of his loss and the empty hole in his heart that used to be filled with those piercing yet soft dark eyes. He shook away those depressing thoughts and stepped through his door, greeted by a gust of bitter wind. His fringe obscured his vision, but he knew the path to school by heart.

As he made his way to school for what seemed like the thousandth day, he occupied his mind on his next task at hand and his first class: math. He was good at math, he knew that, but there were unwanted people in that class. With his head buried deep into his schedule, he didn't notice when a bulky figure crossed his path. Keith collided and he stumbled back a few steps with a gasp, before muttering a quick sorry and trying to scurry around the person. Instead, he was surprised with an iron grip on his arm. Before he caught a glimpse of the aggressor, he heard a voice that made his stomach drop.

"Well isn't it pretty little Kogane. What a nice sight to see first thing in the morning. But it seems like your attitude is back again, you want a repeat of yesterday?”

Keith glared up at the bully and noticed there were about 3 other well-built boys surrounding him. He scoffed and turned his head away from the bullies, defiance in every part of his stance. He still ached from yesterday’s beating, but he wasn’t going to stoop down to this buffoon’s level just because his arm is a little sore. 

“Sorry Brutus, but I can’t seem to recall what you’re talking about. Now if you’ll excuse me-”

“Did I say you could talk brat?” Brutus tightened his grip on Keith’s arm and yanked him towards the backyard of his house. Keith tried to tug his arm out of his grip, but with the weight and height difference, Keith was powerless. He tripped clumsily after Brutus, hissing and clawing at the hand that seemed to perpetually tighten on his upper arm. His lackeys followed him to his fenced off backyard, and opened the gate for the party. Eventually, Keith gave up his resistance and instead resigned himself to the beating he was going to get. He could take a couple of punches and kicks, but he couldn’t take the humiliation that he would get if other people came out of their houses to watch a small boy fighting desperately and uselessly against a group of bullies. 

When they reached the yard, the bullies locked the gate behind them and Brutus tossed Keith onto what seemed like the patio. Keith felt the skin on his arm rip as he skidded on the concrete, but he took it with a grimace and turned to stare daggers at his assailants. He was used to this. He’ll live. 

“Look at little Kogane all feisty. I can’t wait to see the day where he can’t even fight back anymore, until he’ll flinch at the mere sound of my voice.” Brutus chuckled and licked his lips with a predatory look in his eyes. “Hmm… I’ve been at it for a while with you Kogane, but you still seem to defy me. Should I move on to a new strategy?”

Keith felt the confusion show on his face and tried to push it away. His gut twisted with the new look of malice in Brutus’ eyes and an especially cold breeze made him shiver. Trying to mask his fright, he snarled a quick “I’ll never be frightened by a pussy like you.” His voice quivered near the end of his sentence, and he wished that he could rip out his vocal chords. 

“This will be fun for sure. Turn him around and hold him down.” With this quick demand, his lackeys flocked onto Keith, grabbing his flailing limbs and shoving him onto his stomach. His arms ended up pinned above his head by one lackey, and the other two gripped his legs. Keith squirmed in his new position but couldn’t seem to get free. He growled and bucked his hips back to try to kick the two off his feet, but their grip never loosened, and he soon grew tired and rested his cheek on the rough, cold concrete.

He heard Brutus move behind him, but he couldn’t turn his head enough to see what he was doing. All of a sudden, he heard whispering and the lackeys at his legs forced him onto his knees like he was begging with his head on the ground. He almost cried out as his knees scraped the ground through his black pants, but he caught the sound in his throat and instead let out a breathy grunt. The picture of what was going to happen to him suddenly started building in his head, and he felt a cold panic grip him. He tried to kick out his legs and push himself out of his captors’ grasps, but he only managed to scrape himself more on the rough ground. Brutus chuckled and moved behind him.

“Have you finally figured it out? I hope you’re just as excited as me,” Brutus mused. Keith flinched as he felt a hand stroking his ass, and he tried to move away from the touch, but the hand only followed him. 

“Stop. Please stop, just hit me instead, anything else,” Keith rasped out desperately. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes and he gasped as he felt the start of a panic attack deep inside his chest. 

“But where’s the fun in that?” Brutus grabbed the edge of Keith’s waistband and in one quick movement pulled down his pants and his boxers, leaving Keith’s bare ass in the air. Keith gasped as cold wind bit into his ass and balls, and he squirmed uncomfortably and tried to kick his legs out, again to no avail. He felt Brutus’ calloused hands stroke his cheeks, and he screwed his eyes shut at the disgusting feeling. “Wow, your ass is almost like a girl’s. So soft and smooth,” Brutus remarked with a quick slap to Keith’s ass. Keith flinched and gasped, trying to dissociate himself with his current situation. Brutus spread his ass and blew on his hole, making Keith shiver. 

“S-stop, don’t do that!! Get away from me!!” Keith shouted, trying to get away from the cold air on his ass. Brutus only laughed and gave his ass another quick slap.

“Just like a girl. Wow Kogane, if I knew you were so well-endowed I would’ve done this much sooner.” Keith heard Brutus move away and froze at the sound of him undoing his belt. He squirmed and ignored the pain in his knees and arms as he felt his skin tearing against the ground. 

“Please don’t do this to me. I don’t want this, this is rape and I… I’ll tell someone. You won’t get away with this!!” 

“Oh please Kogane. I think both you and I know that you would never risk your pride and tell someone that you were bred like a schoolgirl in a hentai. This can be our little secret.” Keith cried silently when he knew what Brutus was saying was true. His ego was far too large to ever tell anyone.

Something wet hit Keith on his hole, and he realized that Brutus had spit on it. He cried out for help and kicked and flailed, but Brutus only chuckled. 

“No one will hear you. Just be a good boy for me. Relax, and maybe it won’t hurt as much. Maybe a slut like you will actually like it.” And with that, Brutus shoved a finger deep into Keith’s hole, and Keith screamed. It seemed as if Brutus was crudely stretching him out, but he knew that it was only for the benefit of him. After all, everyone knew Keith was a virgin, and he was bound to be tight for his first time. Keith cried and screamed and tried to shimmy away, his hole burning around Brutus’ sudden intrusion. He added another finger and split them, scissoring Keith’s hole.

“S-stop.. I’m gonna break, you’re gonna rip me!! I-I can’t t-take it get it outt..” Keith cried and felt his hole stretching to its limits. Brutus had thick fingers, but they didn’t even compare to the thickness of his dick. After a couple minutes of Keith sobbing into the ground, Brutus was hanging down long and hard and Keith felt something press against his entrance. Keith whimpered and tried to escape, but Brutus sighed with annoyance and yanked his hips back onto his dick, plunging in completely with one stroke.

Keith blacked out.

***

Lance glanced over in worry at the empty seat at the back of the room. Math was his favorite class, not because he liked math, but because he got to see the most beautiful person in the world. Keith had caught his attention almost immediately, with his dark locks framing his face and his stunning violet eyes. Lance fell immediately, and soon started looking forward to going to math everyday, just so he could see his prince. 

But today, he was nowhere to be seen. He didn’t remember the last time Keith had missed class. Lance was worried, but realized how stupid he was for thinking that. Maybe he was just sick, people got sick all the time. Maybe he had a dentist’s appointment. Maybe he was… ok Lance didn’t want to think of that one. 

The other thing that worried him though, was that Brutus wasn’t in class either. He could tell that there was something strange between Keith and Brutus. Even though Keith would never spare Brutus a second glance, Lance would always catch Brutus scanning Keith up and down with a scary look in his eyes. Like a predator assessing its prey. Lance would always notice the dark bruises that would show when Keith stretched and didn't notice his shirt lifting a little too much, the ones that no one else but people like Lance would’ve noticed. He was worried for Keith, but there was nothing he could do. He’s barely even talked to Keith twice, and he didn’t know anything about him. How could he even try to help him from this abuse he knew Keith was going through? 

With a sigh, he turned back to the front of the class and tried to focus on the complex equations being written on the board. No matter how hard he tried though, his mind would always wander back to the boy with the black hair and pale skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith is constantly bullied by Brutus and his group of bullies, but one day they take it too far and rape him. Lance notices he's missing at school, and is worried. The next couple of chapters will be more Keith whump, but it will end in fluff, don't worry!  
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!!! I love you and stay safe <3  
> Next chapter will come out maybe tomorrow or even later tonight because I am bored lol :))


	2. all tied up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!!  
> This is VERY non-con and even worse than the last chapter. Most of the rest of the dark tags apply to this chapter, aka Keith gets wrecked :((. Skip this chapter if any of the tags trigger you, and skip to the end for a summary!

Keith woke up sore everywhere. He faintly heard strange noises but his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and he could barely open his eyes. Slowly, his senses started to return to him, followed by his memories. His eyes shot open and he yelped as he felt something thrusting into his ass.

“Looks like Sleeping Beauty over here is finally awake. How was your little nap?”

Keith jolted and looked behind him, finding himself face to face with an ugly face he never wanted to see again. He felt his stomach clench as he noticed the unusual wetness of his bottom half, and there was a weird taste in his mouth.

“F-fuck of- aAHHN!!” Keith cried out as Brutus started up a brisk pace thrusting into him. They had switched positions so that Keith was sitting on Brutus’s lap, but even though no one was holding Keith’s limbs, he couldn’t muster up any energy to break free. He covered his face with his hands and started sobbing quietly, bouncing up and down as Brutus bucked up into his hole.

“Hey, move your hands. Someone can take his mouth again,” Brutus ordered. One of his lackeys moved in front of Keith, and Brutus shoved Keith so he was on his hands and knees. Keith could barely catch himself on his hands, before the lackey grabbed his face and shoved a musky smelling dick into his mouth. Keith yelped around the intrusion and tried to bite down.

“Hey! What the fuck he bit me!” the lackey screeched and slapped Keith across the face. Keith bit his lip and glared up at the lackey, baring his teeth and warning him that he would do it again.

“Now there little kitten, you do that again and I’ll make sure you’re never able to.” With that statement, Brutus reached over Keith and pressed a thick hand against his mouth. His finger pressed hard against Keith’s tooth, and Keith felt tears prick his eyes.

“S-stop it I’ll do… I’ll do it!!” Keith spat out and opened his mouth.

“Good boy…” Brutus said and slammed in and out of Keith. The lackey slapped Keith again for good measure and then reentered his mouth. Keith choked and tried to push away, but the lackey grabbed his hair and forced his dick down Keith’s throat. He cringed at the sound of Brutus’s balls slapping against his ass with every thrust and at the sensation of his rim spreading around the intrusion into his body. He'd never felt this full before, like a Thanksgiving turkey.

Eventually the boy in his mouth shot down his throat, and Keith choked and coughed all of his sperm out. He flinched at another sharp slap to his cheek.

“Swallow it.”

“Fuck you.”

The lackey slapped him again before Brutus pulled Keith back up by the neck. Keith felt his back bend at an unnatural angle and gasped for air. He faintly heard Brutus grunting and he started to buck and spasm into Keith’s ass desperately like an animal.

“Ah.. you are doing so good just like that… I’m almost there…” Keith felt tears streaming down his cheek and paled at the thought that someone was about to cum in his ass.

“Please don’t, not inside, please… get it out it’s so dirty!” Keith choked out. Brutus only grunted and thrust into him at lightning speed. Keith cried out when Brutus hit a spot inside him that made him see stars, and he started sobbing more when he noticed that his dick was rising.

“Damn! The slut actually likes it! Someone jack him off ha ha!!” one of the lackeys yelled, and Keith felt a grip around his dick. He squirmed in his restricting position, but couldn’t stop the stimulation to his dick or his prostate. He felt a heat overflowing in his groin, and his vision started to blur.

“G-get away, ahnnn, stop it… d-don’t touch me!!” Keith cried out as the hand started to stroke faster and faster, Brutus’s dick only hammering into his prostate harder. All of a sudden, the feeling overflowed and he came with a breathy cry, weakly spurting onto the ground. His limbs felt like jelly and his head lolled as Brutus continued fucking into him.

“S-stop… it’s too much it hurts stop it get away get it out I can’t stand it I’m going to break you’re going to break me…” he heard himself mumbling over and over until Brutus suddenly stopped and twitched behind him. He came with a loud grunt and Keith blanched at the feeling of something gooey filling up his ass. He cried and folded forward before blacking out again.

***

He woke to darkness. He couldn’t see anything, but he felt cold metal pressing into his back. He tested his limbs and realized he was tied up with his arms together above his head and his legs tied apart so that he couldn’t move them together. The coldness against his skin showed that he was naked. He panicked as he realized he was completely exposed and vulnerable, and he jerked against his restraints. He tried to cry out, but there was something shoved into his mouth and he could only weakly moan.

“Looks like the little one is awake. Someone go get boss,” he heard a voice speaking from his right. He heard commotion before a door opened and someone walked down some stairs.

“Hey kitten.” Keith shivered at the voice, and closed his eyes even though he knew they couldn’t see them anyways. He turned his head away from the voice and lay there hoping his defiance showed through his pose.

“Hmm, still quite feisty even though you were just passed around like a fuck toy. And you enjoyed it too! That was the best part of my day, I’ll admit. Watching you twitch as you came while being raped, now that really shows how much of a slut you are. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to treat you how you want it.”

Keith felt his chest tighten and he struggled to breath as his brain could only repeat the word “slut” over and over again. He started sobbing and hyperventilating, desperately trying to drown his emotions but failing. He heard Brutus sigh in annoyance and the blindfold was suddenly ripped from his eyes. He blinked hard at his surroundings, and the first thing he noticed was a mirror suspended above him on the ceiling. It showed everything he didn’t want to see.

His face was tracked full of tears and in anguish, his elbows and knees were scraped raw from the concrete, and his hair was splayed around his face with the ball gag shoved into his mouth. There were dark bruises on his neck and his hips, reminding him of what had just happened. He averted his gaze away from the mirror and Brutus, but a rough hand yanked his face back to the mirror.

“Take a good look at yourself, slut. Soon you’ll see your face in the most pleasure and pain you’ve ever been in. And I’ll enjoy watching you break.”

Keith felt more tears running down his face and pooling near his ears, and he helplessly looked at the boy in the mirror. He didn’t look like Keith. He looked like a butterfly pinned down onto a table. He looked like an animal tied down about to be slaughtered. He closed his eyes and awaited his demise.

Brutus let go of his face and moved to the corner of the room. Keith reopened his eyes and realized that the mirror wasn’t the only thing in the room. There was a large chest in the corner of the room, with things that Keith probably would’ve never seen if he hadn’t gone to school that morning. Brutus opened the chest and rummaged through it. He muttered under his breath and seemed to pick out a few things that satisfied him before going to stand between Keith’s legs. Keith tried to lift his head to see what Brutus had brought, but his position barely allowed him to see Brutus’s upper half. He looked in the mirror, and his stomach constricted.

In Brutus’s hand were 3 items: a large ribbed dildo, a pair of clamps, and a ring. Keith paled at the thought of where those things would go, and he shook his head, crying out and moaning through the gag. Brutus only chuckled and set the items down on a table. On the table there looked to be what was a bottle of lube.

“Now if you’re nice, I’ll use this,” Brutus said, holding up the lube. “But if you’re naughty… well you know what’ll happen next.

Keith scrunched his eyes shut and didn’t move. He would stay strong, he could live through this. He wouldn’t break to Brutus. He would never break. Brutus just clicked his tongue and sighed. “Guess not.”

Keith felt something poke at his entrance, and he tried not to flinch. The pressure increased, and Keith tried to flex his ass to stop the toy from going past the ring. Brutus sighed again and slapped Keith hard on the ass, and while Keith gasped he shoved the dildo in all the way. Keith screamed through his gag and felt more tears fall.

“Hmm.. you’re lucky there was still some cum leftover from playtime earlier or that would’ve hurt a lot more.” Brutus moved the dildo in and out a couple of times, and Keith squirmed, before a spot deep inside him was brushed and he flinched and let out a cry. Brutus smirked and hit that spot a few more times, before leaving one of the ribs of the dildo pressing against it constantly. Keith mewled and squirmed, trying to get rid of the stimulation. He wanted to throw up when he felt his dick start to rise.

“Now, time for the upper half huh?” Keith opened his eyes as he heard Brutus move from between his legs to beside him. He shook his head as Brutus slowly dragged his hand from his stomach up to his chest, and squirmed around as Brutus slowly circled one of his nipples with a finger.

“Wow, you’re sensitive up here. I should’ve played with this part before haha!” Brutus flicked a nipple and started rolling the other between his thumb and pointer finger. Keith moaned and tried to move away from Brutus’s hands, but he could only rub himself harder on them. He eventually gave up and just closed his eyes and focused on anything except the intense stimulation on his nipples and his prostate. Until he felt something cold against his nipples, and an intense pain blossomed across his chest.

“AHNNGHH!!” Keith cried. His eyes shot open and he saw two clamps fastened on his nipples. Brutus chuckled and flicked one, making Keith jump and yelp. Keith cried softly at the pain from his chest.

“Now this is my favorite part.” Keith cracked open his eyes and saw as Brutus brought out a remote. He was confused at first, until Brutus clicked a button and the dildo in his ass began vibrating harshly. Keith wailed and started squirming around trying to get the vibrations off of his prostate. Brutus watched as Keith’s dick started rising more and more, and he chuckled and shook his head.

“Not yet.” Brutus swiftly put the ring on Keith’s cock, and pulled out another remote. The ring started vibrating softly, and Keith cried out, the intense stimulation on every part of his body overwhelming. There were tears streaming down his face and his entire body started to heat up.

“You’re so beautiful. You’re so cute when you cry. Look at how red you are.” Keith looked up at the mirror and felt sick at what he saw. There was a boy, glistening with sweat and with tears streaming down his face. His nipples were covered with clamps and his dick rested against his stomach leaking precum. There was the butt of a dildo sticking out of his ass, and he watched as the boy squirmed and shifted. That boy was him. He was caught and overwhelmed.

“Let’s get that gag out. Your voice is too beautiful to hide.” Brutus took out Keith’s gag and Keith panted with hot breaths. He caught his breath for a couple of moments, until the vibrations in his ass intensified. His eyes widened and he wailed, kicking his legs around wildly but unable to bring them together.

“Now, how long should I leave you here… Keith why don’t you tell me?”

“S-stop I can’t do this any longer… y-you’re gonna make me…”

“Make you what? You can’t do that anyways, if you didn’t notice the cock ring. How would it be torture if you weren’t in pain?”

“P-please… why are you doing this to me?” Keith gasped out. “You hate me. That’s why you hit me all the time… so why would you… why…”

“You know Kogane, I’ve had my eyes on you from day one. You were always tempting me with that perky butt of yours and your fierce eyes. Like you were begging to be fucked, to be broken. And now I finally have a chance. You’re never escaping. Get used to it. I know you’re alone Keith. You have no friends or family, no one will even notice when you’re gone. You’re mine… forever.”

Keith knew that he was telling the truth. He knew that no one would even care when he was gone, and his heart tightened at the thought. He sobbed and cried, but deep inside he felt acceptance. Acceptance because part of him realized that this was going to be the rest of his life.

“Shiro…” Keith gasped at a blinding slap across his face.

“Don’t fucking say that name. Did you fuck him too? Haha you must’ve, that’s why you enjoy this so much. That’s why you enjoy dick in your ass.” Keith shook his head and moaned.

_Keith, I’ll be back for you._

He never came back. He left Keith here all alone. He would never save Keith again. Keith could pray and pray for Shiro to save him, but he would never come back. He left just like everyone else, and Keith would be the one to face the consequences. He knew why Brutus hated Shiro. Shiro was the one who held him back a grade, the one who gave the teachers that recommendation. When Shiro was still here, he kept Keith safe. Little did he know keeping Brutus back a grade was one of the biggest mistakes he would make. Keith remembered the argument they had. Shiro had to choose between Keith and the world, and Shiro had chosen the world. He promised Keith he would keep him safe and he wouldn’t have to worry. And then he had vanished.

“How many months has it been?”

Keith looked up confused.

“How many months since Shiro went missing? 5? I think that’s the perfect amount.”

Keith still didn’t understand and he looked up at Brutus in confusion. Brutus smirked at him and clicked the cock ring remote higher, making Keith shriek.

“See you in 5 hours.”

Keith yelled and yelled, but the view of Brutus’s retreating back was the last person he was going to see in a while.

***

Lance was walking home from school, his head still stuck on the absence of one(1) pretty boy. Maybe he would see him tomorrow?

He was walking down the sidewalk absentminded and hit something in his path, making him stumble. He barely caught himself with his hands, and looked back to see what had gotten in his way. There lay a simple black backpack. Seemingly normal, but there was something familiar about it. Lance dragged the backpack over and opened it cautiously. He looked around in case the owner of the backpack had just dropped it and was planning to come back. There was no one else in sight, and he shrugged and decided to look through its contents to figure out its owner.

He found a green notebook labelled “MVC-1”. Lance opened it and saw familiar content, similar to what he had been staring at for an hour this morning. “Huh, they’re in my math class.” He tossed the notebook aside and hoped to find a more concrete form of identification. He found a wallet, and opened it. Inside was a couple of bills, a couple of receipts, and something that made Lance’s stomach twist.

A driver’s license. It was Keith’s.

Lance’s heart pounded and he looked around for any sign of the raven haired boy. He studied the license and found that Keith lived not too far from where he was now. He understood if Keith had just dropped his wallet, but a whole backpack? Now that was unusual. He packed up the backpack quickly and planned to head to Keith’s house to see if he just… had to use the bathroom or something. Maybe he could return it and start up a conversation with the boy… Lance blushed and shook his head at the thought. How could he be thinking of flirting when his crush could be in trouble??

He hurried to the address on the driver’s license and arrived at a small one-story house. He stopped on the porch and rang the doorbell a couple of times. No response. He banged on the door instead, his heart banging as well and called out in a shaky voice “Hey Keith? I think I found your backpack!”

After a couple of seconds with no response, he felt his heart sink. Maybe… Keith went out. But to where? And why was his backpack in the middle of the sidewalk if he didn’t even go to school that day. It was like… he was taken when he was on his way.

Lance gasped at his revelation and he hurried home. Who would’ve done it though? Was Lance just being an idiot and overthinking things? I mean, Keith doesn’t really interact with people that much who would even-

Lance stopped dead in his tracks. Brutus. There was only one person Lance could think of who would do this to Keith. Lance shook his head. No way. Sure, Brutus is crazy, but he’s not stupid enough to kidnap someone is he?

Is he?

Lance made it home and greeted his parents and siblings. He pretended to smile, but once he made it into his room he stopped. He couldn’t get his mind off of Keith. Keith, with the pretty eyes and creamy skin and the striking figure. Keith, who seemed to always be planets away and who walked like he was looking straight through the present into the future. What had happened to him?

Tomorrow, Lance decided. If Keith wasn’t back at school tomorrow, he would tell someone. He didn’t know who, but he had to make sure Keith was alright. Please be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up to still getting raped. He gets kidnapped and they torture him in Brutus's basement. We get snippet of Lance finding out about Keith's disappearance! What's going to happen to Keith?
> 
> Hi guys! Thanks for all the kudos I didn't know this would actually get any reads for my first fanfic! Remember to stay safe and stay indoors :)  
> The next update will come in the coming week so get ready for more smut, rescue, angst, and fluff :)) I love you <33

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is constantly bullied by Brutus and his group of bullies, but one day they take it too far and rape him. Lance notices he's missing at school, and is worried. The next couple of chapters will be more Keith whump, but it will end in fluff, don't worry!  
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!!! I love you and stay safe <3  
> Next chapter will come out maybe tomorrow or even later tonight because I am bored lol :))


End file.
